


(Little) Death of a Politician

by Irollforinitiative



Series: Mystrade Fluff Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg enjoy an early morning together as well as the perks of being truly and entirely in love. Part three of my fluffy Mystrade drabbles for Mystradedoodles</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Little) Death of a Politician

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a play on "Death of a Salesman" 
> 
> In french the word for orgasm translates as "little death"

It didn't take long for Greg's love bite to fade.  Soon dark bruising was replaced with smooth, tanned skin.  And soon gruff love making was replaced with gentle kisses and touches.  Passionate weekends were replaced with quiet mornings. The new wore off their relationship.  It wasn't that the new was lost, it was that something more was gained. And so Greg woke up earlier than he needed to.  He did it to have some time alone with Mycroft. So often when they would get home from their respective jobs to their flat, one or both of them would be entirely too tired to even consider something as seemingly superfluous as sex. But on those night Greg always set his alarm an hour early.  The loss of sleep was worth it.  The night before had been such a night, and so Greg's alarm went off before either of them truly needed to be awake.

 

Greg smiled when he rolled over and was met with the back of Mycroft's neck. He scooted back close to Mycroft after turning off his alarm and softly kissed the back of his neck. Mycroft grumbled and took a deep breath, realizing what was happening quickly. He chuckled and scooted closer to Greg.

 

"Good morning, my love." Mycroft laced his fingers with Greg's that lay across his stomach.

 

"Morning darling. Did you sleep well?" he kissed the back of Mycroft's neck again.

 

Mycroft turned over to face him and smiled widely, "I was in your arms all night.  Is that even a question."

 

Greg chucked and leaned forward to kiss the corner of Mycroft's mouth, "I ask because I like to hear you say I make you sleep better."

 

Mycroft chuckled and let his eyes flutter closed. "I noticed it's a while before we need to be awake."

 

"It is.  What ever will we do with our time"

 

"I don't have any ideas." Mycroft chuckled and slipped a warm finger underneath the waistband of Greg's pants. 

 

Greg smiled and kissed Mycroft slowly. "Should I fetch the lube?"

 

"No.  I like it when you're all warm and soft like this.  No reason to ruin it with cold lube." Mycroft pushed Greg's shoulder gently until he was able to gently roll on top of him and kiss him gently.

 

Greg sighed and let his fingers trace up and down Mycroft's bare sides. "God I love you."

 

Mycroft chuckled and deepened the kiss with Greg, letting a hand trace along his hip slowly. After a few minutes he moved to kiss along Greg's jaw. "I must say, for one as sleepy and languid as you are in the morning, your body is terribly responsive."

 

Greg sighed out a soft moan as Mycroft's mouth moved across his chest. "That's because your mouth is hypnotic."

 

Mycroft giggled and let his teeth softly scrape across Greg's stomach. "It's only because of the things I desire to do to you."

 

Greg groaned, "And what's that?"

 

"Make you scream my name." Mycroft scraped his teeth across Greg's earlobe, whispering.

 

Greg groaned and threaded his fingers into Mycroft's hair as he kissed down Greg's chest. Soon Mycroft reached the waistband of Greg's pants, slipping them down and off as he moved to kiss along Greg's inner thigh.  Greg moaned and let his eyes flutter closed, his head lolling on the pillow. Mycroft took Greg in hand and stroked him gently. Greg gasped and his toes curled.

 

"Please, Mycroft, don't tease."

 

Mycroft chuckled and glanced up at Greg. "Patience, my love."

 

Greg growled and let his eyes roll back in his head. "I can't when you look at me like that.  Now either put your mouth on my cock or I'll flip you over and have my way with you."

 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and quickly took most of Greg into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly. Greg made a high pitched squeak in the back of his throat as his hips lifted off the bed a little. Mycroft chuckled deeply which only served to make Greg moan louder. He knotted his fingers in Mycroft's hair and panted. Mycroft gently massaged Greg's balls which only made him more desperate.

 

"My…Mycroft if you keep doing that I'm going to come in about ten seconds." his voice was breathy and desperate.

 

Mycroft continued doing what he was doing, working hard to press Greg over the edge.  Greg quickly found himself moaning and shaking as he came into Mycroft's mouth.

 

"Mycroft! My…oh God Mycroft!" he held Mycroft's hair tight as he came down.

 

Mycroft popped off of Greg and groaned, "Oh lord I love that sound."

 

Greg smoothed his hand through Mycroft's hair. "God. You know all the buttons to press."

 

"Sometimes I like to make see how quickly I can make you come." Mycroft grinned wickedly and moved back up Greg's body, kissing his neck.

 

Greg groaned and rolled them over. "Well let's see how quickly I can do the same." he reached into Mycroft's pants and gently squeezed his erection.

 

Mycroft panted and let out a soft cry. "Not going to last long, feeling you come on my tongue just now."

 

Greg squeezed gently again and tugged, starting to set up a gently rhythm. Mycroft moaned and stretched up to kiss Greg deeply. 

 

With a loud sucking noise Mycroft tore his mouth away from Greg's. "I am not kidding you, Greg. I'm about to come." he panted and his hips rocked up against Greg's hand, matching the slow rhythm.

 

"Good." Greg rasped in Mycroft's ear. 

 

It was just enough to send Mycroft spiraling over the edge with a yelp.  He bit his lip and pressed his face into Greg's shoulder as he came over Greg's hand and in his own pants.  Greg stayed there for a moment, kissing any skin he could reach, before he curled up next to Mycroft, using Mycroft's pants to clean them both off and then tossing them aside.

 

"I love you, Mycroft." Greg kissed Mycroft softly.

 

"I love you, my darling." Mycroft slid his hands through Greg's hair. "Thank you for setting an early alarm."

 

Greg chuckled deeply. "I can't help it. I need my fix of your body every day."

 

From then on the morning became chaos.  They were both rushing around to shower and dress or prepare for the day.  Greg couldn't help but smile at Mycroft when he handed Greg his morning coffee.

 

"What are you grinning about?" Mycroft couldn't help but grin back.

 

"You.  You look so freshly shagged."

 

Mycroft chuckled deeply and leaned down to kiss Greg for a long minute, "So do you."

 

Then they were off again. Greg got in to work to cat calls and whistles.  The boys at work always knew when he and Mycroft had shagged in the morning. Then again, it was fairly obvious.  He was always smiling and had a bounce in his step.  Moreover, he had a glazed look in his eye all day as he remembered the things Mycroft had done with his mouth that morning.  Mycroft, however, was able to hide it better.  But Anthea always knew.  She always brought him a midmorning snack.  He always needed it after a morning shag and she somehow always knew when he would need it. This morning Mycroft was more glassy eyed than usual. The P.M. passed him and grinned wide.

 

"Someone's having a good morning."

 

Mycroft frowned at him as he passed but soon gave up.  He was having a good morning.  A bloody brilliant one actually. 


End file.
